Thoughts of a Dead Knight
by KingsJester
Summary: Suzaku's actions just hours before Zero Requiem. NOT A YAOI, think of brotherly love Contains trailer for my next work


**Thoughts of a Dead Knight**

**----------------**

**Note: Sunrise and Clamp own Code Geass. Also, this is not Yaoi.**

I had walked into my personal room, deep underground of the Aries Villa, kept under five different locks, and a retinal scanner. I had just heard that I was supposed to kill my best friend, and my worst enemy. Officially, I was dead to the public, my body was never recovered, and Kallen said she saw the Lancelot Albion explode due to trauma to the Ygdrassil Drive.

Still, I was alive, just like my Geass Command ordered me to. Still, I would be dead soon, I decided to leave behind my last thoughts. I took out a pen and paper, and wrote in a secret language Lelouch and I had made as kids. I made sure to put a key inside, for future generations.

_My name is Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi. I am guilty for many sins: First, I murdered my father when I was only ten years old. Next, I let my Princess and lover die. After that, I betrayed my best friend for power. Then, I betrayed my new country to side with Lelouch. Finally, I am guilty of one last sin; I will kill my best friend._

_I remember the Student Council. They were nice. Rivalz and I loved to talk about motorcycles and he was always excited to get me talking about the Army. He kinda looked up to my status as a soldier. Milly always seemed to notice when I was down. I remember when she tried her 'secret spell' to get me to relax, and when she and the others wanted to make a giant pizza just for me. Shirley was always fun to talk to, aside from Lelouch, she was the first one at school to introduce herself. She seemed to have no prejudice or bias towards me. I enjoyed seeing her get flustered over Lelouch, then return to her hyperactive self, she reminded me a bit of Kaguya. _

_There was also Ms. Cecile and Lloyd. I had to admit that I thought Cecile was attractive, not only physically but emotionally as well; she asked me about school, helped me on my homework, drove me to school and back and even tried to (unsuccessfully) get me to eat her cooking. It felt like I had a mother again, something I lost a long time ago. Lloyd was an entirely different matter in himself. He would always refer to me as more of a 'thing' than an actual human being. Still, it was because of him and the Lancelot that I was able to get this far, so I'm grateful. Maybe, though I'm probably just being hopeful, the other reason why he would break his back constantly upgrading and fixing Lancelot was so that I would be safer and have a better chance to return._

_Then, there's my best friend, Lelouch._

_Lelouch and I have a very complex relationship. He had the brains, and I the brawn. Alone we were formidable opponents, together; we were unstoppable in the battlefield. That was due to our extreme trust and understanding of each other. We were each other's first real friends, and would be our last friends as well. I knew Lelouch would never let me down, and so he knew I would never let harm come to him. When we were enemies, our battles would be selfish and cruel, perhaps a reflection of God's own thoughts on two former friends trying to kill each other. He killed Euphy, even if it was inevitable, I still hate him for that. Still, I won't let that hate control me, or I wouldn't be doing what I'm about to do. I remember VV telling me that the most beautiful love in the world was the love between two siblings. I guess I do love Lelouch then, to give him this rest._

_There is something I wish to leave for future generations, inside this room, underneath the floorboard under the bed, is a key. I had Lloyd make me one more 'toy', just in case._

I finished, put on the dark suit and Zero's mask. I hefted the mask; it was so heavy; it was the sign of the man who bore the entire world on his shoulders. I knew then that Lelouch must've been massive to have born such a weight. I fully resolved myself to die as Suzaku, because Suzaku is too small for such a weight, only Zero can hold it. I put on the mask, took Lelouch's sword, and went to the world above.

_**20 years later**_

From the Salvaged remains of a Britannian History book

After Zero had assassinated 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch Vi Britannia, all nations celebrated a reign of peace for five years. During those Golden years, all previous crimes were forgiven, people of all nations held tolerance and respect for one another, and there was no war to fight. Due to this, no weapons were produced, and the ones that already existed soon fell into ruin. This would become critical when the Lamoroks invaded Earth in 2023 a.t.b. and met little resistance with 5th generation knightmare frames. Now, only scattered pockets of human civilization remain, and there is still no sign of Zero.

---------------

**One-shot, and a trailer for my next story; please read and review**


End file.
